The Eavesdroppers' fate
by bittobetty
Summary: "Eavesdroppers will never hear any good of themselves". The truth of this statement becomes painfully evident to Mr Darcy when he finds himself before the window of the parlor of Hansford parsonage. Is he going to act upon what he heard or leave Rosing for good? Rating may change according to how the story unfolds.


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: All of the recognisable characters and other elements belong to the one and only Jane Austen!**

**Hi!**

**This story came to me after I read many of your wonderful stories, I hope You'll like it. But a few warnings before you read more. This is my very first fanfiction chapter, I have not written anything before this, so pls be gentle. Also I am NOT a native english speaker, so any grammar mistakes and wierd expressions come from that. Sorry about that! Anybody who would like to work on this with me, is very welcomed. Enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-„ Lizzie, I am not so sure that Mr Darcy looks at you with disdain." – Charlotte spoke up putting her thoughts about last night into words. Lizzie was visiting her best friend at the Hunsford Patronage, and the previous night they dined at Rosings. This wasn't out of the ordinary since it has happened numerous times during the two weeks Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mariah Lucas stayed with them. However last night two new guests joined their party. Mr Darcy and his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam just arrived in the late morning hour for their annual visit to their Aunt, Lady Chaterine the Bourgh, and they met them in the evening.

- „What do you mean Charlotte?" – asked Lizzie looking up from his book.

- „Last night, he couldn't get his eyes of you (as always), and do not forget that at the ball at Netherfield, he give you a great compliment by asking you to a dance." – reasoned the new Mrs Collins.

- "Believe me, Charlotte, he only looks at me to find fault, and the dance…" – Lizzie's voice trailed off because as much as she wanted, could not explain Mr Darcy's behaviour. All of the reasons she could think of seemed insufficient for his out of character demeanour during the Netherfield ball. Since the gentleman's insults against herself ("Tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me") the first night they met at the Meriton Assembly she thought of him as a proud and insufferable man and Mr Wickham's story reinforced her negative opinion of the 'great gentleman of Derbyshire'.

-"No, Lizzie, don't let your vanity get in the way of seeing clearly. And I am sure, that you can't give a reasonable explanation of the dance"

- "Charlotte, I do not deny, that Mr Darcy's comment about me being only tolerable, did not put him in my good graces, but you can't dispose of the facts, either. His demeanour during his stay at Netherfield showed clearly that he believe himself above us. His pride, disdain and negative opinion of our country manners were clear on his face every time he 'graced' us with his presence" – said Elizabeth with great force, and the sarcasm was clear at the end of her speech. It did not pass unnoticed by her friend that Lizzie did not mentioned her dance with Mr Darcy. "And these are only what we could observe of his behaviour. What Mr Wickham told me about his history with him only sealed my opinion of his character. He is a prideful man, and I hope that we will see very little of him during his stay at Rosings. And – however I have no proof of this – I am sure that he is the cause of Jane's heartbreak. He is the one who persuaded Bingley to leave Netherfield along with Miss Bingley. Jane is not the same since then, she tries to hide it not to disturb anyone, but I can see it. And it is all because of the proud Mr Darcy! " Lizzie finished her speech, and it was clear for Charlotte that the theme of discussion of the behaviour of said gentleman is closed for the time being. So she steered the conversation to safer topics.

The rest of the conversation tailed away as Mr Darcy moved from his position from the windows of the parsonage's parlour. It was a beautiful sunny morning but he saw nothing of it as he walked back to Rosings. The only sign of his anger were his forceful strides as he walked around the corner.

-o-

Colonel Fitzwilliam was not a man who worried excessively for the behaviour of others, he accepted his companions as they were. But he could not help but be concerned with his cousin's demeanour throughout the last two days. Two days ago Mr Darcy was eager for the morning to begin, he even seemed happy – as happy as he can be under his visage. But now he is either out for a ride or looked himself up with the books of the estate. He did not understand the abrupt change in his behaviour, but decided that it cannot continue as it had. So late at night, after the ladies of the house retired he went to the search his cousin. He found him in the library (of course) with a glass of brandy in his hands.

- "Good evening to you, dear cousin of mine" – started the Colonel cheerfully. But the only answer he got was some unintelligible murmur which come in the direction from Darcy. "So did the drink in your hand has had its effect on you already or you continue with this 'wonderful' attitude of yours that you displayed during the last two days?"

- "What the hell are you talking about, Richard? I don't have an attitude. Leave me alone! I don't need this right now, I just want some peace in this damn house for a change. I have had my conduct questioned enough in the last couple of days. I don't want your lectures as well." – said Mr Darcy vehemently, swirling his drink in his hand.

The Colonel was taken aback with this outburst, he did not expect resistance of this magnitude. He knows his cousin very well, they grown up like brothers, so he realised that something was really wrong here. He contemplated the best course of action, and came to the conclusion that he did not need Darcy riled up any more. Instead he showed some compassion.

- "Darcy" – he started with much more feeling and a gentle voice – "Don't get me wrong here, I am just concerned for you. Two mornings ago you were walking on clouds, but after that you withdrew and hide from everybody. Did something happened in the parsonage? Maybe with the vivacious Miss Bennet you were pining after? And what do you mean by somebody questioning you conduct? Talk to me cousin, you know you can trust me." urged Richard.

Darcy contemplated the Colonel's words for a while. He was originally a very private person, but the conversation he overheard the other day has left its mark on him. He was furious for a long while. He could not believe his Elisabeth – he long ago gave up the formalities in his mind – would think of him this way. And he was going to court him, and ask for her hand in marriage at the end of his stay. What a disastrous proposal would it have been! So he was thankful in a way for what he heard even with the guilt of eavesdropping on a private conversation. But now he felt the loss he got with these revelations. After a while he realised how disdainfully he behaved with strangers, and had to come to terms with the fact that Elisabeth was right about him. He was proud and looked down on everybody outside his circle. But he cannot do anything about it anymore, he has to give up the love of his life, and live a life of a bachelor for the rest of his days. It was hard concept to contemplate. With these thoughts in mind, he decided that he will share with his cousin what happened to ease his heart and mind from this hurt. So he started to tell everything what he heard from the mouth of Miss Elisabeth.

After Fitzwilliam finished his tale, Richard sat quiet for a while. He contemplated what he heard and gathered from his cousin's outlook on the events. What he was most surprised about was the depth of William's feelings for Ms Elisabeth. He never realised that he was that invested in a relationship with her. He talked about her with such longing and despair that he realised that Darcy gave up before he really started. This must be changed.

- "So first let me gather some facts. What it is about you hurting Ms Bennet's feelings? What have you done? "– asked the Colonel to clear some points of Ms Bennet's little speech.

Facing this question Darcy suddenly looked away from his cousin, and Richard would swear that he saw William's ears turning a little pink. He leaned back in is his armchair thoroughly amused by his friends behaviour. What did he do? Darcy cleared his throat and started:

- "I must confess this is not the brightest moments of my life, and it's taken a while for me to realise what she was referring to. You know I am not comfortable with strangers, especially in a setting of a ball or an assembly. When we first arrived in Hartforshire Bingley coaxed me into joining his party for the Merriton Assembly. There – as usual – within the first hour everyone was staring at us, talked about our fortune, and if it was not enough I just got a very disconcerting letter from Georgy before we arrived. Suffice to say I was in a very bad mood. Bingley was trying to make me dance stating that his partner's sister – Ms Elisabeth –is very attractive and had no partner for the next dance. Without really looking at her I said something about her, which she – as it turned out – overheard." During his speech Fitzwilliam stood up and started pacing, and at the end he stood before the fireplace.

- "What did you say?" – asked Richard, realising that is cousin was trying to justify his behaviour without stating what he said exactly. With a big sigh and a very low voice Darcy answered:

- "It went along the lines of this: '_She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men._'" After finishing he abruptly turned his back on him.

- "Darcy it was not very gentlemanly of you, to say the least." said Richard taken aback with what he said and done.

- "Yes, I've realised that, thank you." – he stated with sarcasm. "Believe me that I have regretted my statement greatly in the last couple of days, particularly the opposite of it is true now. I think she is the most beautiful creature of my acquaintance."

- "All right. I don't bother you with that anymore. So – as I've gathered – you have hurt Ms Elisabeth's vanity which severely clouded her opinion of you. Especially if we look at your behaviour among strangers. But what about her sister and Bingley?" At that inquiry he launched into his reasons for separating his friend from her sister – pacing all the while again -, because he indeed was one of the reasons of the Bingley's leaving Netherfield. Darcy thought that Jane did not have strong feelings for his friends on top of the very inappropriate behaviour of the rest of their family. But apparently he was wrong, again.

- "You have to make this straight. From Ms Elisabeth's speech it is clear that her sister was or is very much in love with Charles and heartbroken over his leaving." Richard said forcefully sympathizing with the concerned parties.

- "You are wright, I have not thought of Ms Jane or Charles for that matter because I was drowning in my own pain. But I will write him tonight and send it express to rectify my wrongdoings."

The Colonel was pleased with his cousin, but he has more to do on this front.

- "So let me get this straight. You have hurt her vanity, behaved dreadfully during your stay, cause her sister's heartbreak, and Wickham definitely said something bad about you. No wonder she can't stand you, William." The Colonel stated the facts spitting out Wickham's name like a disease. But He did not want to steer this conversation in that way. They both know each other's feelings on that one.

- "Thank you, Richard. Now you see where I am coming from. Maybe I just leave in the morning to leave her in peace." said Darcy sat again in his armchair hopelessly.

Richard looked at him for a while seeing how broken Fitzwilliam looked over his love. He determined that he would help him in every way possible because his cousin deserved happiness for a change. He had lost too much during his life. They must form a plan.

. "I am very disappointed in you, Darcy" – started the Colonel, but stopped seeing William closing his eyes in pain. "No, no. You misunderstood me, I am frustrated because you gave up so easily. You are given a chance to right your wrongs and make a better man out of yourself for your lady. Stop this brooding and start acting. You have all the reasons of Ms Bennet's disapproval so form a plan to change her mind. I will help you with everything I can."

At Richard's quite passionate monologue Fitzwilliam sharply opened his eyes looking at his cousin with rapidly changing emotions running across clearly on his face: shock, surprise, hope and finally determination. That was exactly what the Colonel was hoping for. So the planning began..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Should I continue with this? Do you like it? Pls leave a note! **


End file.
